1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a print system for recording images on a visible recording medium and to a method of controlling the operation of this system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Though printer performance has improved, it still takes a comparatively long time to print an image. In particular, the higher resolution of images makes it even longer to print images. A particularly long period of time is required when a large number of prints are made.
When such images are printed using a printer located in the user's home, the user can complete other tasks while printing is in progress. However, if printing is performed using a printer located in a convenience store or the like, the user must stay near the printer owing to the possibility of theft of the visible medium on which the images are printed. This means that the user cannot leave the printer until printing is finished. In addition, since image printing time is dependent upon image resolution, it is comparatively difficult to predict when printing will end.